Chaleur étouffante
by KaNee
Summary: Il avait chaud. Son petit-ami lui manquait, énormément. Shouto était un imbécile.


**Bonjour!**

 **Je viens de terminer cet OS (que j'ai commencé en mi-juillet, oui je l'avais oublié héhé -_-' ) J'avais commencé à l'écrire après mon retour de vacances en Espagne où il faisait terriblement chaud. J'étais exactement comme Izuku dans la première partie de cet OS. Sauf que moi j'ai continué de mourir de chaud** **et personne n'est venu m'aider T.T (Mais où étais-tu Shouto?)**

 **Oui ma vie est extrêmement triste. Je remercie le Seigneur grâce à lui je ne meurs plus de chaud.**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Izuku passa sa main une nouvelle fois sur son front plein de sueur tout en se rapprochant du ventilateur. Si dans quelques minutes l'air ne se rafraîchissait pas, nul doute qu'il allait mourir de chaud, et pas qu'au sens figuré. On était en plein mois de juillet et la température devait tourner aux alentours des 32°C, ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop pour le jeune héros.

Il ne se retint pas de soupirer. Si seulement son petit-ami était là pour le rafraîchir... Il pourrait se blottir contre la partie froide de son torse et en profiter pour se faire embrasser et câliner...  
En plus d'avoir une mauvaise mine à cause de la chaleur, le visage d'Izuku prit une expression triste. Ce que son petit-ami lui manquait! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver avec lui plutôt que devant cet horrible ventilateur, bientôt prêt à rendre l'âme d'ailleurs, en train de se lamenter.  
Malheureusement, Izuku ne savait pas quand il devait rentrer de sa mission, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire déprimer un peu plus.  
L'air devenant de plus en plus lourd, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne se sentit pas tomber sur le parquet. Il essaya de se relever, en vain, un énorme sentiment de malaise prenant place en lui.

Tant pis, se dit-il, au moins le sol était un peu frais, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Il s'assoupit peu à peu, ne manquant pas de bien positionner son visage en face du ventilateur.

* * *

C'est seulement lorsqu'il remarqua l'immense source de fraîcheur qu'Izuku s'éveilla, tombant dans une magnifique paire d'yeux vairons. Le ventilateur était éteint. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, rapidement, et les écarquilla au possible. Son homologue aurait pu parier tout l'or du monde qu'aucune autre personne ne les avait autant écarquillé.

Izuku se redressa du mieux qu'il put pour venir s'agripper maladroitement au cou du bicolore. Un énorme sourire vient contraster avec l'expression de malaise qu'il arborait quelques heures auparavant. Plus que la fraîcheur dégagée par son corps -qu'il avait pourtant maintes et maintes fois espérée aujourd'hui- c'est la présence de son petit-ami qui le réjouissait autant, à lui faire perdre la tête.

« - Shouto! »

Le vert s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au t-shirt de son héros et il plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour venir y respirer son odeur. Un soupir d'aise sortit de sa bouche. Oui, c'était bien lui.

« - Tu m'a manqué... »

Ils l'avaient dit en même temps. Shouto pouffa en lui rendant son étreinte. Il comprit qu'il l'avait serré un peu trop fort quand son petit-ami émit un mélange de grognement et de gémissement aigu.

Il fut cependant surpris d'entendre des reniflements derrière lui. Ne sachant quoi faire, il fit descendre et remonter sa main dans des gestes doux sur son dos, l'incitant à parler.

« - Shouto... C'était l'enfer sans toi... Je me suis senti tellement seul... »

Ils avaient l'habitude de passer toutes leurs journées ensemble et quand le bicolore s'absentait assez longtemps, Izuku se sentait énormément seul. Évidemment c'était réciproque. Il manquait aussi beaucoup à Shouto. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'abstint d'intervenir car il sentait que son petit-ami n'avait pas fini. Petit-ami qui hésita justement avant de continuer.

« - Et... c'était pas évident de survivre par cette chaleur... »

Shouto retint un fou rire. Il pouvait parfaitement deviner son visage rouge. Izuku était souvent maladroit dans ses propos et il décida de s'en amuser un peu.

« - Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu m'as trompé avec le ventilateur. »

Leur étreinte fut brisée et Izuku le poussa si violement en arrière qu'il lui fit peur, mains sur le torse, et lui montrant par la même occasion son visage paniqué.

« - Hein? Je... Non ! ... Ce n'est pas ça ! ... Enfin ... Je ... Je ne pourrai pas te tromper avec ça ... Mais non ! Euuh ... Je ne te compare pas à un ventilateur mais c'est que... »

Le rire de Shouto coupa son discours sans queue ni tête.

« - Je sais, je sais. C'était une blague. »

Le visage d'Izuku prit la forme d'une moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable, qui ne laissa pas de glace son copain, et c'était le cas de le dire.

« - Espèce d'imbécile. »

Shouto blaguait tellement rarement qu'Izuku avait eu la certitude que son petit-ami éprouvait réellement de la jalousie à l'égard de son ventilateur. C'est vrai qu'avec du recul c'était totalement débile ; personne ne jalousait un objet de cette façon, Shouto ne faisait que le taquiner.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre que Todoroki Shouto -il pourrait le jurer à qui veut l'entendre et l'hurler à en perdre la voix- et ce n'était pas cette machine qui le ferrait changer d'avis. Il avait même désespérément essayé de défendre sa cause contre ce ventilo. C'en était pitoyable à ce point. Mais rien à faire, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Parce que c'était Shouto justement.

Le-dit Shouto, qui n'avait pas réagi à l'insulte dite précédemment, regarda tendrement son pauvre Izuku puis lui tira les joues.

« - Arrête de réfléchir autant, ton cerveau va finir par exploser un jour. »

Le vert esquissa un micro sourire tout en posant sa tête sur son torse. Quel idiot il faisait de s'en faire pour ça, franchement. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que son copain était un énorme imbécile tout de même.

«- De toute façon je n'aime pas ce ventilateur. Je l'ai depuis longtemps et il fait un boucan pas possible quand on l'allume. »

Alors que Shouto allait lui répondre qu'il devrait en racheter un nouveau, Izuku déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et de ce geste, pourtant si banal auparavant, qui leur avait tant manqué.

« - Je t'aime. »

Et ça aussi, ils l'avaient dit en même temps.

* * *

 **Oui j'ai vraiment écrit une histoire sur une jalousie de ventilateur. (Et mon dieu que c'était fluff) Mais que voulez-vous, au moins tout finit bien ;))**

 **D'ailleurs je tenais à dire en cette fin de note: VIVE LE SHOUTO X IZUKU!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine!**


End file.
